


Let's Have FUN

by LittleRoses



Series: Oc one shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AND HAVING FUUUUN, And do crazy stuff, And drinking a bunch, Basically what happens when Hannah and Robyn decide to hang out, F/M, Like laser tag, M/M, R, and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Hannah and Robyn are good friends, best friends. And tonight, they are hanging out.





	Let's Have FUN

"We're playing laser tag?" Robyn asked, amused.

"Hell yeah!" Hannah responded, grabbing a laser gun "Comeon Robyn! It'll be fun! Besides, this place will mostly have kids and teenagers! We'll beat them easily!"

Robyn chuckled as he grabbed a laser gun as well "Isn't that wrong?"

"Eh." Hannah shrugged "Who cares? We can be weird at least one night a month, right?"

~~~

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TAKE THAT COOLUNICORN010!!!" Robyn yelled from his tower, a loud, angry voice of a twelve year old responded "I'LL FIND YOU KINGBIRDMOB!!!"

"Wow Robyn, you're even more competitive than I am." Hannah said as she aimed for what Robyn was assuming someone's vest "Aha!" she must have hit them.

"Pfft, I'm not _that_ competitive..." Robyn laughed, then he became much more serious "I'm going to obliterate each and every one of these brats."

Hannah laughed him off before continuing to shoot at other players "They're coming this way! We have to move!"

~~~

"HELLO CLUB ROBO!" Hannah pulled up in front of the building, she reached into a bag and pulled out two fabulous outfits "I bought these just for this type of occasion!"

"Hannah, my dear dear friend..."

Robyn grinned "Let's do this."

~~~

Hannah and Robyn walked into the club, Hannah was wearing a black dress and a sparkly, gold jacked and black boots. Robyn was wearing a matching outfit, but suited for a man.

Hannah handed him blue eye contacts "Wear these."

"Why?"

"We're going to convince people we're siblings."

"Genius."

~~~

Hannah had agreed to be the sober one so she could drive them both home, so she barely drank anything. However, she did have to beat a few ignorant men up for thinking they could touch her.

"HEY HANNAH, HANNAH! HANNAH!!!" a drunken Robyn said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Hannah asked in amusement.

"I met a boy!~ His name is Jonah, and I wanna kiss him!~" he chuckled drunkenly "In every place possible!~"

Hannah blinked "Okay, you're going home. When you're sobered, you're telling me why you didn't tell me about your new crush."

==========

Sorry it's short, I wanted to write something kinda funny, but short and sweet.


End file.
